


Covenant

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Witchling [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, Erotic Hypnosis, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gay Erotica, Gay Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Farrow and Solare make good on their new mentor relationship but... it might just be an excuse to bone down in the woods again. We don't judge the needs of the Fair Folk though.





	Covenant

Farrow woke as he did most mornings. With a cat sitting on his chest and digging sharp nails into his skin. 

“Oi, fuck off Clement,” he groaned, shoving the grey ball of fluff to the side. “Five more minutes.”

“If you’re late making tea, the mistress will send you off to extract toad venom again,” the cat said in an unsettlingly deep voice. Even after months of living with the witch, he couldn’t quite get used to that. 

Farrow sighed and sat up in the bed, running a hand through his hair. He stood and began to get dressed. The cat jumped back up, stretching out on the bed. Stretching so far in fact, that his body shifted in form, growing into a man with speckled grey hair and bright yellow eyes, wearing a soft grey pair of pants and a white cotton shirt. 

That was another thing Farrow needed to get used to. 

“I’m not even working for Morgan today. I’ve got my whole… fairy pact to deal with.” 

“Oh yes, your fairy pact,” Clement sighed. He rolled onto his side, watching as the human dressed himself. “He’s going to  _ teach you  _ in the ways of the court, is he? A prince has nothing better to do with his time?” 

“I suppose I bewitched him with my charm and good looks.” Farrow grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed his cloak and tied it around his neck. “I mean, I did technically bewitch him a little with one of the wisps… which he rather liked.” 

“Fairies and lights,” Clement said dismissively. “Funny brains, those creatures.” 

“Oh, like you’re much better,” the human said with a grin. He went to the bed and scratched lightly behind one of Clement’s catlike ears. The man purred softly, his eyes closing. “I could bewitch you with head scratches and a ball of yarn, kitty.” 

“Mmm, perhaps we aren’t so dissimilar,” Clement sighed. “Because that sounds lovely right about now.” He pulled Farrow closer by the edge of his shirt, when the door to the room swung open. 

“When you’re done fondling my familiar, would you be so kind as to make the tea?” Morgan said, leaning against the doorframe. Farrow straightened up, cheeks flushing. 

“Yes ma’am.”

“And then come sit with me before you leave. I’ve some advice about your dealings with the Folk I’d like to share before you go off and make a mockery of me.”

And with that, she left. Clement burst into laughter, rolling on the bed. 

“You are spineless,” he crowed. “Too quick to please, Farrow-sparrow. That’s how the world takes advantage of you.” Farrow glared at him before sinking to his knees, meeting Clement’s gaze. 

“I only submit to her because she could obliterate me with her pinky finger. In every other walk of life, I’m in control.” He gave Clement’s ear a tug that made the creature’s heartbeat quicken. Farrow brought his lips close, ghosting them over the other’s cheek. “Now be a good kitty and make the bed when you leave.” He stood and turned for the door, leaving Clement flushed and stammering. 

“Tell me how it goes with the fairy prince!” he called as the door closed. Farrow chuckled to himself. Then he went about his morning duties of cleaning up the last night’s ritual, setting the water to boil, crushing leaves with a mortar and pestle to make the tea. By the time Morgan reappeared, all was ready. 

“Sit with me,” she said, as he poured the hot liquid into two mugs. Farrow did, looking at her suspiciously. 

“What words of wisdom do you have?” he asked, stirring some honey into his cup. 

“Well, you’ve already given him your name, haven’t you?” Farrow nodded sheepishly. He vaguely remembered introducing himself in the hazy afterglow of their encounter. “Idiot. No matter, he seems to have taken a liking to you. You’ll treat him with respect. Tread carefully. Make no moves unless he makes one first. Watch your language and mind your tone. No snarking.” Morgan took a sip of her tea. “Now, with that out of the way, the sex.”

“Sex?” Farrow sputtered. Morgan rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Farrow. Do I need to talk about the birds and the bees? Or can we get down to it?” The man blushed and nodded, looking down at his cup. “The Fae like to  _ claim  _ humans. Sex is another way to weave a pact. They’re very skilled at getting you riled up and hazy enough that you’ll agree to anything. And making you comfortable enough that you never want to leave.”

“I won’t get stuck in fairyland, I promise,” Farrow scoffed. “His dick is nice, but it’s not  _ that  _ nice.”

“Oof, you are a cocky little thing,” Morgan sighed. “If you get yourself stuck, I’m not coming to save you.”

“I don’t think he wants to keep me forever,” Farrow said. “He just wants to have a good time. And apparently teach me some things.” 

“We’ll see,” Morgan said, skepticism dripping from her voice. “We’ll see how well you handle yourself. But if you aren’t back here tomorrow morning, I’m turning your room into a litter box for Clement.” Farrow rolled his eyes, but he knew she meant it. She put her cup down on the table. “He’s here.”

“What?” Farrow turned around to look through the kitchen window. There, standing in the dewy morning sunlight, was Solare. The fae smiled, his antennae twitching. “Oh hell. Okay. How do I look?”

“Like a right mess of a man, but apparently he likes that about you.” Morgan stood up. “Best not keep him waiting, lad. Now go on. Be smart. And be back here in the morning.” Farrow nodded, adjusting the collar of his shirt quickly. Morgan licked her thumb and rubbed some dirt off his cheek briefly before turning back to the kitchen, away from him. 

“If I lose you, it’ll be a right long time before I take another apprentice. I hope you know that.” Farrow wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek quickly. 

“You won’t lose me. I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He didn’t stick around to wait for her to call him a sap, instead turning and sweeping out the door with his basket in hand. He had a notepad, a knife, some lunch, and his gloves. Farrow breathed in the cool morning air and grinned, striding confidently over to the fae. 

“What are we doing today, your highness?” 

“Oh stars, please don’t,” Solare said, wincing. “Just Solare please. I’m not here to be worshipped. I’m here to… teach.” The fae extended his wings and wrapped an arm around the human’s shoulders. “What would you like to learn, little one?” Farrow blinked, a bit taken aback by the creature’s forwardness, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

“Well… I’d like to know more about the Courts,” he said. Solare groaned loudly. 

“Boring,” he said, flicking Farrow’s nose. “Politics. Why do you want to know about politics? Boring old fae and flighty young fae fighting over who gets to sit in which chair, who gets to sip the morning dew, who gets to host the next summer ball.” The fae shook his head.

“That all sounds pretty exciting to me,” Farrow laughed. They were walking… somewhere. He wasn’t sure where, but was all too happy to follow. The fae had an easy way of speaking. Charming even. “Glamorous, even. Humans are starting to move away from monarchies, so I’m a bit curious about the ways they function for you. And balls, what are those like?”

“Balls, those I can speak on in detail,” Solare hopped over a small stream and extended a hand to help Farrow over. “You’re looking at the Vernal Equinox’s most popular host of the past… two hundred years now.” Farrow took the hand and hopped onto the grass easily. Gods, wasn’t this romantic? Morgan’s reminders of not getting carried away were playing in the back of his mind, but Farrow didn’t pay them much mind. 

“Am I now?” He grinned up at the fae. “Tell me about those wild parties then.”

“Oh, they’re wonderful,” Solare said, leading the human along through the woods. “Food beyond belief, dancing for days on end, games, music like you’ve never heard. It’s no wonder the mortal guests we bring tend to stay forever.” 

“Mm, true. I’m sure the hundreds of tall, handsome fairies have nothing to do with it,” Farrow said with a smirk. “What are the attitudes of the fae towards us?” Solare shrugged. 

“It depends. Some detest you, enjoy leading you into lakes and off of cliffs. Some prefer to play with you, just for a while. Bewitch your minds and keep you for a few days, doting upon your cute, fragile heads. And others still want to keep you longer. Like pets, or eternal partners. Most of us seem to have some degree of fascination with you though.” 

“And where do you fall on that spectrum?” Farrow asked, raising a brow curiously. 

“Somewhere between the latter two,” Solare replied. “You’re interesting creatures, but I haven't the heart to drown you or trap you in a dancing circle for the rest of eternity.” They came at last to a place where the trees thinned out onto a shore. A large pond, littered with rocks and tiny islands, water smooth as glass stood before them. On the other side of the water was a waterfall. “Here we are. I thought this would be a nice place to get to know one another.”

“It’s beautiful,” Farrow said, furrowing his brow. “We’ve only been walking… far less than an hour. I’ve never seen this place before.”

“The forest moves differently for me,” Solare said simply. “I am royalty, after all. Nature bends to my will, and all that fun stuff.” Farrow snorted. The fae led him to a patch of dry ground and clover by the side of the lake and pulled him down to sit across from him. 

“You’re a funny thing,” Farrow said, grinning. “I don’t think I expected you to be quite so charming.”

“Oh, be careful. Don’t want to end up magicked by my tempting fairy wiles,” he replied, ruffling his wings into a more comfortable position. “I hope you know I have no intentions of bewitching you to stay as my pet.” Farrow laughed and leaned in, placing a hand on the fae’s knee. 

“If I recall correctly, it was you who liked being bewitched,” the human said softly. The fae’s cheeks lit up in a blush. 

“Perhaps,” he said quickly. “You certainly are skilled with your wisps.” 

“Or perhaps,” Farrow countered, “You just enjoy submitting that much. And to a human, no less.” He shifted to his knees, running his fingers over the other’s jaw lightly. “Such a strange, sweet creature you are. So powerful, yet so keen to give yourself over. To be vulnerable.” Solare’s antennae twitched and he smiled sheepishly. 

“I have done my share of being in control, I think,” he said. “There is something so… lovely about being vulnerable to someone so very mortal. And fragile.” A soft hand pressed against Farrow’s chest. “What other magics have you learned, witchling?” The human hummed thoughtfully. He passed a hand over the ground and a small, blue flower blossomed among the blades of grass. Farrow plucked it and tucked it behind the fae’s ear. 

“There’s that,” he said. “I can recite some incantations. Invoke luck for an hour. Alchemize simple substances. But you have your mind on other tricks, I’m sure.” Farrow grinned. He leaned in and kissed the prince gently. 

“So forward,” Solare whispered against his mouth. “So- ah!” Farrow’s hand found the spot where his wing joined his back, digging his fingers into the soft fluff. 

“You like forward though,” the witchling chuckled. “After all, I am  _ so  _ fragile. And so mortal. And you could easily,  _ easily  _ put me in my place. But that isn’t what you want.” Solare smiled. 

“No, sir.”

“Good fairy. I think I have a spell you’ll really enjoy.” Farrow snapped his fingers and a blue flame ignited in his palm. He felt the fae’s body relax against him. Those big, black eyes went a little distant as he stared at the flame. “You realize how cute this is, don’t you?” Farrow said with a smirk. “Does it feel nice, love?”

“Yes,” Solare sighed. “Feels warm. Relaxing. Something… pretty to- to focus on.” 

“Mm, then I should be careful not to distract you from your pretty little light,” the witchling purred. His hand slipped down the fae’s chest between his legs, down to where his cock was poking out from between his fuzzy thighs. “Looks like it makes you a little warm in other places too.” Solare giggled and shook his head.

“No… no, sir that’s all you.” Farrow felt a rush of pride and heat in him. It was equally exciting for him to be in control of someone so powerful. So much bigger than him. So much older. And now, he was in his right mind. He could enjoy it properly. He began to stroke the fae’s length with his hand, lubing it with Solare’s precum. 

“A prince at my disposal,” Farrow purred, kissing the fae’s neck. “A prince who feels so good and sweet and warm looking at his little light.” He felt Solare nod and the fae’s cock twitched in his hand. “I could rule the Court like this,” the man mused, enjoying the soft gasps and chirps coming from Solare’s mouth. “With a ball of light in one hand and your dick in the other. Keep you as figurehead while I pull the strings, hm?”

“Yes,” Solare sighed. “Stars, I fucking h- hate the politics.” He rubbed his cheek against the side of Farrow’s head as the human jerked him off. 

“You want an escape,” he cooed. “To give up all that power. All that control. Those obligations.” He kissed the fae’s neck again, and down to his shoulder. “Poor little princeling. Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” the fae repeated. His form was slumping against Farrow, but it was easy to support. The creature was light, or maybe he was just manipulating his weight to make it easier on the witch. 

“What an excellent teacher you are,” Farrow teased, nipping the skin of his jaw lightly. “I’m learning so much about your anatomy. Perhaps you can teach me a bit more.” He pulled away from Solare and undid his pants, pushing them down with the hand that wasn’t busy holding the flame. “Like just how long your tongue is.” The fae smiled dreamily and nodded. He knew exactly what was being asked of him, and was all too eager to comply. He pulled Farrow’s pants off, eyes fixed on the flame as it flickered and warped in the witchling’s hand and knelt down between his legs. His long, insectoid tongue flicked quickly against Farrow’s mound before he tucked his face in in earnest. Farrow felt that strange mouth in his folds, tongue exploring but not venturing too deep. He wrapped his legs around Solare’s neck and pulled him a little closer, resting his hand on his belly so the fae could keep his dedicated watch on the flame. 

“Like you mean it now,” Farrow said softly as his free hand undid his cloak and shirt, letting the cool wind breeze over his nipples from the lake. “Like you’re my obedient servant. No more princely titles. No more responsibility. Just  _ obedience _ now.” The fae shivered and let out a moan. 

His human companions didn’t talk to him this way. They were too in awe of his body, his magic, his status. He had to poke and prod and plead to be put in his place, and stars, it felt so good. And different from being with his own kind. The balance was shifted and skewed deliciously, and he could only beg to be taken deeper, let the fantasy drag on longer. So he did his best to pleasure the human. His tongue worked its way deep inside Farrow’s cunt, and the human let out a moan. He lay back, relishing in the sensations. The fae began to use his fingers, gently thrusting them deep inside the man. Farrow squirmed, his breathing becoming quicker. 

“What a good fairy,” he panted, clenching his eyes shut as Solare’s fingers found a particularly sensitive spot. “So good for me.” Solare moaned again, obviously enjoying the praise as much as the flickering flame. “F-Fuck, love, get up now. Up now and fuck me, ‘kay? Good and h-hard.” 

Solare pulled himself away, licking his lips. He positioned himself between Farrow’s legs, letting his hands rest on the man’s knees. He pressed the tip of his dick against the human’s folds, teasing him. 

“That’s not what I asked for,” Farrow hissed. He flicked his wrist and the flame formed into a ball, back into a wisp shape so his hands were free. The flame floated between them as he grabbed Solare by the shoulders and pulled him down, wrapping his legs around the fae’s hips and gripping the back of his neck tightly. Solare gasped as he slid inside the human, just a bit surprised by the show of force, but in no way displeased. No, his heart was racing. His large, moth wings splayed out into the air. 

“I told you to fuck me, didn’t I, fae?” Solare nodded, staring blankly at the light as Farrow held his head tightly, nails digging into the back of his neck. “So you will fuck me until I tell you to stop.” Solare’s hips began to buck into the man’s pussy, thrusting deep as ordered. “That’s better,” he groaned. “Just like that, my love. Deeper now. Ha- Harder.” The fae obliged, his own breathing heavy as he fucked Farrow. The human wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deep and hard, running his hands over the soft down where his wings connected to his torso. Solare let out a whimper, which devolved into those strange noises that Farrow had heard their first encounter. Chirrups and whistles that made his ears ring and nearly made him come immediately. Farrow’s back arched and he let out a cry. For a moment, he could understand the urge to stay with the Fair Folk, if not for the sweet love and the food and drink, it was for that strange tongue. That language that absolutely scrambled his train of thought, made his commanding words die on his tongue. 

“Uh,” he blinked, brows furrowing. “Solare, I- Solare!” The whines increased in speed, vibrating strangely in the air at a higher frequency. Farrow’s body tensed and he clenched his eyes shut. At last, with a final thrust, he came, squirting around the length of the fae’s cock. “C-Come with me,” he urged as he crested. And Solare did, pressing into the human’s body with a keening cry like a thousand bells. Fuck, and it felt so lovely. 

Farrow fell back against the grass with a soft thump, his ball of light extinguishing into the air. Solare kept staring at the spot it had been for a few moments, even as he slumped on top of the human, his wings falling limply over the both of them. Farrow wrapped his arms around the fae and held him close, kissing him softly on the mouth. 

“Come back to me now, love,” he whispered. “Wake up.” Solare’s eyes cleared slightly and he finally met the human’s eyes with a blushing smile. “Hello.”

“Hello.” The fairy kissed him back and brought a hand up to run through his hair softly. “That was a lovely lesson, don’t you think?” Farrow nodded, giggling. 

“Yes, yes it was. Should we… get up?” he asked. 

“Mm, not yet,” Solare said tickling the man’s forehead with his antennae. “I liked what you were saying in your heat. How easily you took charge… how lovely that growl in your voice was.” The fae nuzzled against his cheek and settled himself onto the grass next to Farrow. “The fantasy of being yours while you take my place.” The human laughed hoarsely, nodding. 

“Mm, but a fantasy nonetheless,” he whispered. “We each have our duties. But here, in our little lessons… I see no reason why we can’t pretend.” Farrow stroked his fingers over the fae’s chest lightly. Solare hummed softly and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. 

“I would, I think, like to invite you to my next gathering,” he mused. “The full moon in two weeks. An end to the spring and welcome to the summer. Would you come as my guest for the celebration? I can think of no better way to educate you in the ways of my kind than to show you up close and personal… our traditions. And surely, there will be some politics to discuss, since you so love those.” Farrow laughed. 

“More up close and personal than this?” he asked. 

“Perhaps with more parties involved,” the fae suggested. “Now wouldn’t that be a treat for you?”

“I’m sure if we wanted more parties, we could have just hollered.” Farrow sat up a little and gestures to the trees around them. To the ten or so nymphs that were hiding among the branches, and who now laughed outright in high, churlish voices. Solare sat up and glared at them. 

“Have you nothing better to do than to spy on your prince?” he grumbled. He was met with a chorus of giggling and waved a hand dismissively. 

“I don’t mind,” Farrow said with a shrug. He rubbed the fae’s thigh lightly. “In fact, I kind of like that they know what a  _ needy  _ thing Prince Solare is.” The fae batted at him, but he was grinning. 

“Needy, maybe. But not ashamed. I’m too old to be ashamed.” Farrow pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Perhaps. But for an old bug, you make for a hell of an exciting lay. And as for your offer, I think it would be rude not to take you up on it. After all, when will another opportunity like this come up?”

“In a month and a half,” called one of the dryads. Solare glared at them and shook his head. 

“I mean, yes. In a month and a half, but I would still love for you to come with me. Surely, you’ll be able to convince your mistress to let you have… a few days, yes? Three or four?”

“You party for three or four days at a time?” Farrow asked incredulously. 

“Oh, we party all the time,” Solare said honestly. “Weeks sometimes. But I don’t want to tire you out, nor leave Morgan without her apprentice.” 

“How thoughtful of you,” the man scoffed. “I… I will try to convince her. Because I think it would be educational to see you in your natural habitat. Among your people. What is the dress code?” Solare grinned cheekily and rubbed Farrow’s bare thigh. 

“What you’re wearing now, or less,” he almost sang. “Although, for the dancing… I’ll find you something handsome.” The human grinned and buttoned his shirt back up, leaving his pants off for the time being. Let the creatures look, he reasoned. Let them all see how he had claimed a prince for himself. 

“Well, with that date set, and my body properly ravished, I suppose we should get back to learning,” the witchling reasoned. Solare nodded seriously. “After all, this is our covenant. Our pact. I am but your student, after all.” 

“Alright,” Solare laughed as he settled back onto the grass, making himself comfortable with his wings tucked neatly behind him. “Then let’s get down to it. Properly this time. No more distractions.” Farrow nodded. “No more fooling around.” Another nod as he shifted onto his knees. “Definitely no more kissing.” Farrow pulled him in by the shoulders, wrapping his arms around the fae’s neck. “No more fucking…” 

“Just good, honest learning,” Farrow purred.

Good honest learning. That devolved all too quickly into more kissing. More moaning. And more fucking. It was a day well spent, and Farrow could say, when he returned to Morgan in the morning, that he had been thoroughly educated on all parts of the fairy. 


End file.
